10 Kisses
by music lover bwg
Summary: A Percabeth Fic. This is a cute and fluffy little Percabeth one shot. Percy likes to count when he kises Annabeth. Each kiss is in a diffferent place and each kiss has a memory. This is my first PJO and Percabeth fic. Please read and Review! :D Thank you!


_**10 Kisses**_

AN: Hello beautiful Percy Jackson fandom. This is my first PJO fic. Now before we get started we need to get some things clear: 1) Leo is mine! Nico is also mine. Ya'll can have Frank. Nothing against Frank, I just prefer Leo and Nico.

Thank you to my awesome friend KTrevo for betaing. I call her a friend because she's way past the beta stage. KT gets muffins! *throws muffins* YO KT HEADS UP!

_(A note to my YJ readers: I'm sorry that I haven't been on… there's this case and I'm the main witness…..and family emergency and chaos. I tried to hold on to Spitfire for as long as I could guys but the cancellation just killed me and Percy Jackson soothed my wounds. If you are not into the series then… you should be. I have more Spitfires, they were written a while ago and need to be published. I'll get to that. And even if you don't read this series I would appreciate if you read this. It won't be that confusing. Thank you!)_

Moving on….Now, I know what it's like. Read Percabeth…. Say awwww then not review because you're reading another one. This is my first PJO fic guys. I'm new to this fandom, and honestly positive reviews are what keep me going so please please review! It lasts forever(ish) and it takes a moment of your time!

So please let me know what you think.

And if you like my work then please **author alert**. Story alerts and favs tend to make me feel all fuzzy and warm on the inside but I tend to do mostly one shots. So please alert me. Thank you!

Yes I'm aware that there are a lot of fragments here. It's part of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own this beautiful series. I do however own a copy of The Demigod Diaries. Ya'll seriously need to read about Leo and Buford. It's HILARIOUS. I love Leo…sigh….long author's note. Ok so here's the story!

**"One."**

One on the cheek.

**"Two."**

Another on the shoulder.

**"Three."**

A peck on the stomach, right on her mysterious child of Athena bellybutton.

**"Four."**

Yet another on the palm of her hand.

_Percy seems to like to count. It's a little weird, but sometimes when Percy kisses her, he counts and drops each kiss in a different place._

**"Five."**

One on the small of her back, where his Achilles Heel used to be on his own body.

_Each kiss has a memory. A pleasant feeling.__  
_  
**"Six."**

One on the back of her knee.

_A feeling of relaxation._

"**Seven."**

A chaste kiss on her nose.

_A blush. A bit of a giggle. A feeling of joy._

**"Eight."**

The brush of his lips on the shell of her ear.

_Each kiss has a memory. Whenever Annabeth is nervous, or facing a challenge, or sometimes during random little moments, Percy counts for her. It's an odd little thing, and she's not quite sure where he picked it up, but it's kind of adorable.__  
_  
**"Nine."**

One right over her rapidly beating heart. He lays his head there for a bit, listening.

_He counts slowly, with infinity between each number. He gives her time to cherish each memory.__  
_  
**"Ten."**

He kisses her on the lips. He gives her a romantic, loving, proper kiss on the lips. He pours all his love for her into it.

Four years later:

_Four years after the Battle of Manhattan, the Minotaur has reformed and returned from Tartarus.___

_And so the two twenty-year-olds stand there, about to take on the Minotaur. Annabeth is annoyed. She's annoyed and frustrated and honestly, she's completely pissed off since this stupid thing interrupted their moonlit stroll on their honeymoon. Percy knows this. So he counts….__  
_  
"One…. Two…. Three….."

_And so Percy and Annabeth Jackson take down the Minotaur together.___

_(He lays an eleventh on her as the golden dust dissipates.)_

_**AN: Yay! You read it! Now remember what I said earlier! Review! Alert! It gives me inspiration plus I might check out your stories as well but I can't do that if I don't have a name to click on now can I?**_

Teehee.

My AN's were longer than the fic. Meh

THANK YOU!

PERCABETH!


End file.
